The Thief's Promise
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Sequel to Price of the Pharaoh. Bakura is back and a bit injured from his trip to the Shadow Realm. Yugi and Yami are still missing. Courtney is so depressed she never usually leaves her house. What happens when a certain pharaoh comes back? And there comes a blast from the past. Ancient Egypt ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Thief's Promise

Chapter One

_"Do you think he'll be okay...?"_

Who's that? Bakura thought.

_"I'm not sure Natalie.."_

Natalie? She's here? In the Shadow Realm?

_"I don't even know why I'm worrying about him Ryou... He did take over your body and attempt to steal me away from you.."_

I'm sorry.. Bakura wanted to say to her. I was selfish Natalie...

_"Everyone deserves a second chance Natalie... no matter how much he messed up, he's still my darker side and he's like a brother. An older brother."_

Ryou's so forgiving... Bakura thought. But I don't deserve to be forgiven...

Bakura's eyes opened for a moment then closed again.

I should've been killed in the Shadow Realm. I should've just died. I deserve to die.

Natalie doesn't deserve the stress...

_"He's waking up..."_

A door slam. "_I came as soon as I heard Natalie. Is he really here?"_

Bakura was confused. Was that Courtney? Why is she here?

_"Does this mean he's back..?"_

_"I don't know Courtney... We just found him not too long ago."_

_"He looks like he's waking up.."_

A hand was placed on his cheek. His eyes snapped open.

The first thing he saw was a pair of brown eyes. The eyes blinked.

It was Courtney. She was leaning over him and her hand was on his cheek.

She blushed and moved her hand.

"He's awake.."

Bakura groaned for a second, feeling drained. "Bakura you've been through a lot." Natalie said. "You were out for a while.."

"Natalie I-"

"I know Bakura. I know." Natalie said quietly. "I forgive you."

Bakura sighed in relief.

His gaze drifted to Courtney. She was pale. Paler then when he last saw her. And skinnier than more frail.

She also looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. She also looked sad.

"Tsk. You'll be weak for a while Bakura. You'll need help doing basic things..." Natalie said.

Natalie sighed.

Courtney's gaze flickered from Bakura, then to Natalie, then back to Bakura.

"I'll take care of him.." Courtney said.

Natalie blinked. "Are you sure?"

Courtney smiled slightly. "Why not? I live alone anyways.."

Alone? Bakura thought. What happened to Yugi?

"If you're sure..." Natalie said. "We'll help you get him to your house."

Courtney smiled. "Thanks."

Soon Bakura was in the guest room of Courtney's small house.

Natalie said her good byes to Courtney before leaving.

Courtney walked into Bakura's room, where he was laying on the bed.

She had a glass of water and some delicious looking food. She handed it to him.

"Sorry if the food doesn't taste very good... It's leftover from last night... I always make too much food..." Courtney said.

"It's fine." Bakura said. He began to eat, eagerly.

He was taken by surprise when Courtney placed her hand on his forehead.

He shivered because her hand was cold.

Courtney frowned. "You have a fever..." She stood up. "Stay here and eat. I'll be right back."

Courtney ran out of the room. She came back with a bottle of medicine, a cool rag, a thermometer, and a couple blankets.

"Geez..." She mumbled, struggling with the items.

A slight banging noise sounded when she set everything on Bakura's bed.

She poured the medicine into a small cup.

"Drink."

Bakura took the cup from her and drank.

She told him to lay back and he did as instructed.

She placed the cool rag on his forehead and covered him up with a couple of blankets.

"You should rest..." Courtney said gently.

Bakura blinked. No one had ever been this nice to him before... Besides Isolt...

Bakura flinched slightly when he thought of his girlfriend from many years ago.

"Sleep.." Courtney murmured.

Bakura's eyes slowly closed as Courtney hummed a small tune.

Just as Isolt did...

* * *

**Here's the sequel to The Price of the Pharaoh. Enjoy and review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

The Thief's Promise

Chapter 2

Bakura woke up screaming. He looked around in panic.

No more... He thought. No more darkness...

Courtney came running in with a lamp in her hands.

"Bakura? What's wrong?!"

She saw his face and immediately put the lamp down and sat on the bed next to him.

Bakura looked at her and calmed down slightly, still breathing heavily.

Courtney hugged him and stroked his hair soothingly.

"Sh... Sh... It was a dream whatever it was.." She murmured.

Soon she looked down at him. "Are you okay now?"

Bakura nodded.

Courtney smiled slightly and stood up. "Good."

She got up to leave.

"Don't leave..." Bakura said.

Courtney turned back toward him."A..At least not until I fall asleep.." Bakura added quickly.

"Alright." She said, sitting down on the bed next to him. Bakura glanced at her before closing his eyes once more.

Courtney sighed when she heard Bakura's breathing slow back down. He was asleep once more.

She stroked his hair gently before walking out of the bedroom and laid down on the bed, where the puzzle was hidden.

Courtney picked it up and held it in her hands.

"Yami... where are you..?" She whispered.

"Ryou do you think Courtney will be okay?" Natalie asked, twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Yes. I think she will. She's strong. Bakura won't stand a chance." Ryou said, wrapping his arm around her.

Natalie looked up at him. "No... not about that... She's still not over Yami... you can see it in her eyes..." Natalie said quietly.

Ryou kissed her forehead to comfort her. "She will be fine love..."

"But-"

"She'll be fine. You know Courtney."

Ryou let go of Natalie and walked out of the room.

"And that's what I'm afraid of.." Natalie whispered when he was gone.

* * *

A tan man with hair of three colors gasped for air as he woke up.

He sat up and looked around. This isn't Egypt... He thought. Where in the name of Osiris am I?

He stood up, struggling slightly with his balance

Where was his kingdom? Where was Kiyra?

I don't remember anything about coming here...

He looked down at his neck. Where's the millennium puzzle? The tombrobber must have something to do with this.

He walked up to the first house and knocked.

The door opened to a blonde woman with blue eyes.

"Kiyra?!"

Natalie blinked.

"Yami?!"

Atem blinked. "Yami?" He asked, confused, as if he didn't recognize the name.

Natalie blinked too. Doesn't he know his name? Sure he looks a bit different...

Tan skin... stronger build... his eyes were an amethyst color and sparkled much more than his old crimson ones did... He's so handsome... She thought.

Then she shook her head wildly. No, no, no Natalie you have a boyfriend! Ryou. You love him very much.

"Kiyra, my love, what's going on here? You look so pale..." Atem asked, confused as he looked over his past wife.

Natalie glared at him slightly, eye twitching. "My name is not Kiyra."

* * *

Courtney was in her bed sleeping peacefully. The puzzle was glowing in her arms, but she didn't awaken.

Bakura woke up, sensing the magic of the puzzle. In his confusion, he walked to the source of the energy. Eventually he got to Courtney's room.

He saw that the door was cracked open.

A smile came across his face as he saw Courtney sleeping. She looked peaceful.

Then he frowned when he saw the puzzle draped in her arms, glowing. She was practically snuggling it.

The puzzle was glowing, but the brunette, didn't seem to notice as she pulled the puzzle close to her as if it were a teddy bear.

Soon his frown grew, noticing that she wasn't sleeping as peacefully as he had first thought. Now the sleeping teen was tossing, turning, and whimpering in her sleep.

Bakura rushed up to her, to wake her up, but the puzzle's glowing grew brighter, a force pushing him back.

Bakura took a step back, and the glow faded.

When he looked back at Courtney, she was sleeping peacefully once more.

What was that about? Bakura thought.

* * *

Courtney woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She groaned, put the puzzle back under her pillow, and answered her phone.

"What?"

"Courtney? You need to come over quick."

The brunette frowned and pulled the phone closer to her ear. "Why? Natalie, what's going on?"

"Yami's back."

Courtney dropped the phone at that and ran out of her house, not caring that she was in her pajamas.

She sprinted to their house and knocked frantically on the door.

Ryou answered the door, yawning.

"Is it true?!" She demanded.

Ryou nodded.

"Let me in!" She demanded, pushing past him.

"But he-" Ryou started, but then sighed in defeat.

Courtney nearly tripped as she ran into the living room.

She stopped when she saw the familiar tri-colored hair, but the person with it was unfamiliar.

"Who's this?" She asked.

Natalie hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yami..."

Blood-shot milk chocolate eyes widened before the room was filled with yelling. "THIS IS NOT YAMI! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THIS IS MY YAMI?!"

"Please Courtney, this is him...!"

"NO. IT IS NOT HIM. YAMI IS NOT TAN. AND BESIDES, HE DISAPPEARED A LOOONG TIME AGO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID AS TO THINK HE WAS REALLY BACK!"

The brunette ran out of the house, in a blind rage, knocking over everything and anything that was in her way.

"Court-" Natalie started, but she was interrupted by Atem.

"Isolt!"

"Isolt?" Natalie said, confused. "Who's that?"

"Kiyra...?" Atem said, looking at Natalie.

"No. My name is Natalie.." Natalie said slowly.

Atem looked around. "Where are we my love? Kiy, this isn't Egypt!"

Natalie blinked. "Egypt? Okay that's it, I'm getting Bakura!" Natalie said, turning away.

What happened next was what she least expected.

"BAKURA?! WHERE IS THAT SON OF ANUBIS?!" Atem shouted.

Natalie squeaked and ran to Courtney's house to find Bakura.

* * *

**Yo guys! Sorry about the late update! I've been a bit busy with school... blah blah.. I'm sure you guys don't wanna hear my rampaging... **

**REVIEW  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Thief's Promise

Chapter 3

Natalie heard Atem bustling after her.

When she made her way over to Courtney's house, she saw Bakura standing outside.

Bakura stood there, looking startled.

"What-?"

Natalie interrupted him. "Tell me everything you know about Ancient Egypt."

Bakura blinked. "Why?"

Natalie felt Atem behind her as she gestured. "He's why."

Bakura blinked. "Well.. come on in.. It's a lot of explaining to do."

Atem walked in after Natalie and they both sat down on the couch.

"Okay long story short; Natalie you were a woman named Kiyra in the past and you were married to Atem."

Natalie blinked. "What?!"

"It's true." Bakura said.

Natalie didn't believe it.

"And also Courtney was Atem's sister, Isolt, in the past and she was in love with me." Bakura continued.

Atem sneered. "And I don't see why you dirty no good-!"

"Shut up Atem!" Natalie said loudly.

Atem frozed. "Kiyra-"

"MY NAME IS NOT KIYRA!"

Natalie then sighed. "Atem stay here with Courtney and Bakura. I'm going to go home for a bit."

Then she turned and left.

When she got home, she opened the door.

"Ryou I'm hoome!" She shouted.

The blonde heard scuffling from upstairs and went to go investigate.

When she did, she was surprised at what she saw.

Ryou was on their bed, making out with Serenity.

Serenity Wheeler!

One of Yugi's friends' sister!

Ryou looked up from the kiss and pushed Serenity away. "H-hey love!"

Small tears came to Natalie's eyes. "Don't you 'love' me! What are you doing with her?!"

Ryou stepped forward. "I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Natalie snapped at him. She then turned away. "Just... get out."

Ryou looked shocked. "What?"

"GET OUT!"

Ryou took Serenity's hand and sprinted out of the house, leaving Natalie crying.

How could he do this? Was I not good enough?

* * *

It was sometime later before Bakura and Atem had gotten annoying enough that Courtney had to send Atem back to Natalie.

As Atem entered the house, he saw Natalie sitting on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

He sat down next to her casually.

It was a few minutes later that Atem slowly put his arm around her.

Natalie immediatley jumped off the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"I was just holding my wife!" Atem said in his defense.

Natalie growled. "I don't care what I MAY have been in the past; you do NOT touch me without my permission!"

Atem blinked. Why was she so touchy?

Natalie glared at him for a minute before stomping off.

Atem looked after her, confused. Why is Kiyra acting this way? He thought.

* * *

Courtney sighed to herself as she sat on the couch.

What was going on here? In her life?

She then flipped onto her stomach as she thought.

Everything was going to fast and spiraling out of control too easily.

She sighed.

The brunette just wished everything were the way it used to be.

Simple.

Courtney sighed. Why was it her life that got messed up?

She hadn't done anything too bad in her life, had she?

She always was polite to people, mostly if they were strangers... And she always liked to help people.

But somehow it seemed that no matter what she did; something terrible would always happen.

Sometimes she wondered what life would be like if she had never met Marik.

Would she have still gotten together with Yugi and hurt so much when he left?

Would Atem be there?

Would Natalie and Ryou have stayed together?

Courtney sighed.

Sometimes it just seemed like everything was her fault.

"Courtney?"

Courtney turned her head and blinked.

"Oh hey Bakura.."

* * *

**Here's le chapter!**

**Sorry about the late update; writer's block is a bitch!**

**Oh well; review for more!**

**Review if you liked it**

**Review if you didn't like it**

**Hell, review if you hated it! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Thief's Promise

Chapter 4

Bakura stared her down.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Courtney said.

Bakura frowned. "You don't look okay..."

He sat down next to her. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

Courtney sighed. "Everything.."

Bakura stared at her long and hard. "Everything?"

"Yeah.."

Bakura sighed. "I'm sorry."

Courtney blinked. "For what?"

"Everything..."

Courtney frowned. "You're forgiven... I guess..." She mumbled.

Bakura stared at her again. "I have a question for you."

Courtney blinked. "Ask away.."

"Did you really love Yami?"

Courtney froze, hesitating.

She had been asking herself this question for a while.

"I can tell that you didn't. You just wanted protection."

Courtney looked at Bakura.

"And how do you know so much about how I felt?" She asked.

Bakura paused before answering. "I can tell because of the way you look when you talk about him. You're smiling like he was the best thing ever, but your eyes said something different."

"Eyes are the window to the soul.." She muttered.

"I remember seeing the love in your eyes all those years ago..." Bakura mumbled. "True love."

Courtney blinked at him. "When was this?" She asked.

Bakura stepped closer to her, holding out his hand. "Would you like to find out?"

The brunette nodded before touching his hand hesitantly.

A gasp escaped her lips as suddenly everything rushed forward.

_Flashback_

_A beautiful tan brunette laughed as she was chased by a tanner Bakura._

_She wore a goldish Egyptian style dress which made her chocolate brown eyes pop out._

_"Bakura stop chasing me!" The girl giggled._

_Bakura went faster. "Not until I get a kiss Isolt!"_

_Isolt stopped and waited for him to catch up._

_When Bakura caught up, he picked her up and twirled her._

_Isolt laughed._

_Then when he put her back down, he kissed her lightly on the lips._

_He felt her smile._

_Bakura pulled away slightly, to look into her eyes._

_They had the most amount of love that the thief king had ever seen._

_True love._

_End Of Flashback_

Courtney blinked as she was sucked into reality.

She looked and stared at Bakura. "Was that...?"

"You? Yes.. and me."

Courtney blinked. "But you looked so different.."

"It was Ancient Egypt." He pointed out.

Courtney looked away. "But it's impossible.."

Bakura touched her cheek and gently turned her face towards him. "You of all people should know that anything is possible."

Courtney gazed at him, knowing full well that he was right.

"I... yeah."

Then Bakura leaned forward and pecked her lightly on the lips.

Courtney's eyes widened for a moment.

What..?

Then she saw the look in Bakura's eyes.

"Isolt.." He murmured.

Courtney blinked. She wanted to be mad that he called her Isolt, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him.

Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him.

She felt him kiss back.

She smiled gently.

Maybe things were going right for once in her life.

* * *

Natalie and Atem sat there in the awkward silence for hours.

Then when Natalie turned and looked at Atem, she huffed, irritated.

He was staring at her.

"What are you staring at?!" She snapped.

Atem looked hurt. "My wife..."

Natalie growled. "Look! I am NOT your wife!"

"But.. but.." Atem started.

Natalie stood up and stomped out of the room.

Atem sniffled slightly.

Why does she hate me?


	5. Chapter 5

The Thief's Promise

Chapter 5

Instead of sitting there, Atem decided to go after her.

"Kiyra!"

Natalie froze in place. She did not want to deal with him right now.

"Kiyra... please listen to me." He said.

Natalie blinked. He sounded desperate.

She turned toward him. "What?"

Atem was gasping for air by the time he caught up. "Can you please just listen to me Kiyra?"

Natalie sighed, trying to ignore that he kept calling her Kiyra. "Fine. I'll listen."

The former pharaoh grinned. "Great!"

As they walked back to the couch, Atem began to tell the story.

"I suppose I should start with how we met..."

Natalie leaned back and listened.

"I wasn't the pharaoh at the time, in fact I was very young... and cute."

_A seven-year-old Prince Atem walked down the hall of the palace. He was bored, again. _

_Maybe I'll go mess with Seto, he thought as he walked._

_After maybe two minutes of walking, he finally found Seto._

_Atem ran up to him. "SETO SETO IT TOOK ME AGES TO FIND YOU!"_

_Seto rolled his eyes. "I bet it did not take that long Prince."_

_Atem grinned. "Well, I'm still glad I found you! And you know that I don't like being called "Prince" by someone who is practically the same age as me!" _

_"I'm twelve!" Seto protested, "Those ages aren't close at all!"_

_Atem giggled before getting a serious face again. "Soooooooo? Whatcha doing?"_

_Seto sighed. "Well I was looking for my friend, Kiyra, but I suppose I lost he-AHHGH!" _

_He was interrupted by a tiny blonde mess attacking his head._

_The blonde girl tackled him to the ground, while giggling evilly. "MWAHAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA I'VE FINALLY GOT YOU SETO!" She squealed._

_Seto growled and pushed her off of him before standing up and dusting off his robes. "You are such a ruffian Kiyra."_

_Kiyra flipped her hair back to reveal her grin._

_Atem blinked. Woah..._

_Kiyra turned and blinked at him before grinning. "Why hello! What is your name?"  
_

_"Uh... A-Atem.." Atem stuttered._

_"Ah. Prince Atem. But you didn't introduce yourself as that, so I shall call you Atem or Atemie. Have you seen your sister around?" Kiyra asked._

_Atem noticed that she liked to jump around subjects a lot... Also she talked a lot. _

_"Well nevermind, she'll probably be in the garden, thanks anyways!" Kiyra said before skipping off._

_Atem blinked. What just happened?_

_Seto smirked. "She is a handful."_

_"Yeah.." Atem said._

_Wow... That girl... Her hair was so unusual... so were her eyes... It was almost like the Nile had given some of it's color to her and she decided to put it in her eyes.._

Natalie blinked. Was that really what happened?

Atem was still talking, he was trying to say whatever he could to make her remember. "And then there was the festival.."

_A sixteen-year-old Atem walked through the town square with his sister, Isolt, who was looking for someone to dance with._

_She eventually ran off to dance with some guy, while Atem looked for Kiyra. She had promised to meet him here. _

_Atem was finally going to do it, he was going to confess his feelings to her._

_He saw Kiyra, walking toward him. He waved nervously. _

_Once she got up to him, she smiled. "Well? Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" _

_"Uhh yeah.." Atem said. "W-would you like to dance?"  
_

_"Of course!" Kiyra said._

_Then the two went off to dance._

_"So u-um Kiyra, I wanted to tell you something.." Atem said._

_Kiyra smiled. "Well what is it? You know you can tell me anything."_

_"Well... I like you. A lot." He blurted out.  
_

_Kiyra blinked before smiling. "I like you too Atem."_

_"Really?" Atem asked._

_"Yes." Kiyra said before she leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly._

_Atem blushed and placed a hand on his cheek._

_"You're a great person Atem." Kiyra said._

_Atem grinned and twirled her around. They danced together for the rest of the night, not even caring that everyone was staring._

"I...remember that..." Natalie whispered.

Atem blinked. "Y-you do?"

Natalie nodded. "It's all coming back to me... I really was your wife.."

Atem smiled. "I told you.. I know my wife when I see her."

Natalie blinked. "What now?"


	6. Chapter 6 Finale

The Thief's Promise

Chapter Six ~Final~

_-Years Later-_

Atem laughed as Natalie tripped over another toy that one of the kids left on the floor.

Natalie looked up at him with a small glare.

"Don't laugh at me, you jerk, help me up!" She growled softly.

Atem grinned and walked over to her and gently helped her up.

The former pharaoh looked around before blinking. "Where's Amun?" Natalie brushed the hair out of her face. "He's probably playing with Kesia outside."

"Oh no." Atem said. The two adults went outside where Kesia had Amun's lower half buried in the sandbox.  
Amun was giggling and happy. His tri-colored hair was covered in sand and his violet eyes with light blue specs in them were sparkling out of happiness. Kesia had a grin on her soft pale face. Her blonde hair was sticking out in random directions. Her hair was untameable. The hair did what the hair wanted to do.

Natalie sighed. "Kesia, I told you not to bury your brother again!" She scolded her oldest child.

Kesia pouted. "But he likes it Mama!"

"But I said-" Atem placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder.  
She looked at him.

"They're just having fun, what's the harm love?" Atem asked.

Natalie huffed. "Well... well... hmph!"

Suddenly both of the children cheered.

"AUNTIE COURTNEY! UNCLE KURA!" The two parents looked and saw the other couple walking towards them.

Courtney was heavily pregnant and glowing. She wore a white sundress and was barefoot. Bakura had his arm around her waist protectively.

Natalie grinned at her friend.

"You finally managed to get pregnant!" She exclaimed.

Courtney smiled. "Yes, it took forever but I did! Now we're getting a baby..."

"Finally," Bakura muttered. Courtney glared. "What was that?!"

Bakura whimpered and held his hands up. "Nothing!"

Atem laughed. "Haha she's got you wrapped around her finger!"

Natalie snorted. "More like he's whipped!"

Bakura stuck his tongue out at her. She did it back.

Then Kesia and Amun started doing it too. Atem nudged Natalie and she blinked.

"You're influencing the children." He warned. "He started it." Natalie pouted, huffing.

Atem wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well I'm ending it."

He kissed her softly and lovingly.

Kesia and Amun made disgusted faces.

"Ewwwww!" They said in unison, their tiny faces scrunching up in disgust.

Both adults pulled away and stuck their tongues out at the children.

Bakura and Courtney laughed.

They were truly happy now. They finally had families of their own and had mostly forgotten about the bad events of the past.

Yugi had been brought back and eventually married a woman in America.

Joey and Seto lived happily after and adopted two kids, one boy and one girl. The boy was named Seth and the girl's name was Jo.  
Everything was at peace for now, the evil had gone.

**_The End._**

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about the rushed ending, I was out of ideas and I wanted to press the complete button, so here is the crappy ending. **

**Yay.**

**Well review anyways, lol.**

**With love,**

**Silver**


End file.
